Nothing will Ever be the Same
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: "Mom! Please, just wake up. Mom please! Don't leave me alone here, my whole family may be dead, you can't be." The Ludwig family go to Thailand and a tsunami hits, the family has to do anything and everything to be with their loved ones.
1. Plane rides suck

**This is a Hunger Games and The Impossible crossover. I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of the characters in it. I also do not own The Impossible. By the way there was no Hunger Games, they are a modern day family that are kinda rich. They go to Thailand and if you've seen the Impossible, you know what happens. If you didn't see it you're gonna understand the story anyways. Love you guys and have a happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

**Clove POV:**

"The seatbelt sign is now on, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts," sings the flight attendant. How she is so excited is beyond me. I look over at Cato, my husband, and take in his features, he really is beautiful. With his strong jaw line and his gorgeous blonde hair and his electrifying blue eyes. He has broad shoulders and is very muscular. I fiddle with my wedding band, we have been married for 15 years. I am 35 and he is 37 and we have 3 handsome boys.

"Cato," I shake him awake, "put on your seatbelt," I say. He groans and opens up his eyes.

"Okay Clove, why'd you wake me up?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to die," I said rolling my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He just grins and pulls me closer to him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," he says.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," I say, kissing him. We are interrupted by the flight attendant.

"The seatbelt sign is now turned off, you can now move around, thank you for your cooperation," said the cheery flight attendant. I turn around in my seat to see my 3 boys in the seats on the right of us. I look over and see that Alex looks upset.

"Sam? Do you want to sit with daddy?" I ask. He looks over at me, he nods and we switch seats.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I ask my oldest son. He looks over at me and blue eyes meet brown. He removes his headphones, and looks slightly annoyed.

"Nothing mom," he replies.

"You know that even though you're 13, you don't have to act like a teenager, right?" I ask teasing him.

"Yes mom, I know," he says.

"But what's wrong?" I ask him again, I won't let the subject go, and he knows that.

"Nothing's wrong mom, honestly. I just wanna be home," he said, looking out the window.

"But this is a family vacation, and we're going to Thailand, isn't that exciting?"

"Yes mom, but I still want to be home," he replies stubbornly.

"And do what?"

"Hang out with my friends and listen to music," he replies.

"You can do that next week, now it's spend time with the family time and listen to the sounds of nature."

"Fine," he says.

"Fine what?" I ask confused.

"Fine, I'll spend time with my family."

"Aren't you even excited for anything?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm excited for surfing in the ocean and having it being warm."

"Me too," I say.

"Can I listen to my music?" he asks.

"Yes, you can," I say, pushing his brown hair back, the only sign besides his freckles that shows that he's my son. Besides that he looks just like Cato, the strong jawline and the broad shoulders and Alex is very skinny.

"Mommy." I turn around to see my 6 year old son Darren.

"Yes dear?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Thailand," I say.

"Oh. Mrs. Trinket says that in Thailand there are elephants," he says. He loves Mrs. Trinket, his teacher.

"Yes, she's right," I say.

"Will I get to ride them?"

"Maybe," I say. I doubt that we're going to do that, we're probably just going to do what the inn has to offer.

"Okay, I hope we do. If we do, I want the biggest one," he says, extending his hands to emphasize how big he wanted it. I laughed and ran my hand through his blonde hair. He looks just like Cato except for his freckles.

"Okay," I laugh. I hug him because he's just so cute.

"Momm, can we switch back?" asked Sam.

"Why? Do you not like to sit with your dad?" asked Cato, pretending to be hurt.

"No daddy, I like sitting with you, I just want to sit next to Sam and Alex," he said, apologizing, afraid that he actually hurt his father's feelings. We switched and I sat down next to Cato.

"Did you see that Alex looks upset?" asked Cato.

"That's exactly why I switched," I said.

"So why is he upset?"

"Because he wants to be home," I said simply.

"And what did you say to that?"

"I said that it was a family weekend and after this he can go hang out with his friends for as long as he wants," I said.

"Sounds fair." I nodded in agreement.

"We are such good parents," Cato said.

"Sure," I said, laughing.

"No Clo, I'm serious."

"And I am too, we are good parents," I say.

"Are you happy that we're going to Thailand?" asked Cato.

"Yes, I finally get a break from work," I say. I'm a pediatrition and Cato is an engineer.

"I know, work has been tough," Cato states. I turn to him, I never knew that.

"Since when?"

"Since always," he chuckles.

"Why is it tough?" I ask.

"Because all my clients are so needy," he replied.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Hello this is your captain speaking. We are arriving in Thailand in 30 minutes." I am so ready for this vacation.

**I hope you like this!**


	2. Thank you sir

**SOrry I havent updated in a long time, schools super boring...**

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games or the Impossible.**

**Cato POV:**

I walk out of the plane hand in hand with Clove. Sure we may be old, but we're teenagers at heart ;).

"We need to get the luggage," my wife says.

"By 'we' do you mean 'you'?" I ask her. Whenever "we" need to do something that takes a lot of muscle its really me who does it.

"Whatever Cato, let's just go, I want to see our hotel," she says excitedly, pushing me towards the luggage belt. I stumble but quickly compose myself and shoot her a dirty look, she just smiles and takes Darren's hand. My perfect family.

"Daddy, I wanna help," says Sam.

"Okay, do you want to grab the suitcase?" I ask, helping him up to the metal platform right next to the moving belt.

"Cato Ludwig! You take Sam off of that right now!" Clove screams at me as she's walking towards us.

"Sorry mommy, I just wanted to help," Sam said, running to Clove. She hugged him.

"I know honey, and thank you for that. But daddy should get the luggage because he's big and strong," She says kissing his cheek. When he's running toward me to get the luggage after I pick it up Clove shoots me a look. The look that says, 'What were you thinking? We're talking about this later." I sigh, and smile to try to get her to cheer up.

"Daddy! There's mine!" Sam hollers. I pick up his spongebob squarepants bag with ease and deliver it to him.

"Mommy, look! My luggage!" Sam says, running toward his mother with a huge smile on my face.

"Alex! Yours is here," I yell at him. He walks over to me and takes his black suitcase.

"Thanks," he says, rolling it toward his brothers and mother. I quickly spot Darren's yellow 'Bob the Builder' bag and mine and Clove's bag. I bring them over to my waiting family.

"What are we waytin fo? Leggo!" Darren exclaims. I chuckle and all 5 of us head towards the lines of drivers with last names on them.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" I hear someone shout. I walk over to a hispanic person.

"Hello sir, are you Mr. Ludwig?" he asks me.

"Yes, thank you," I say.

"We have your car all ready, now if you could just follow me," the man says, walking toward a black Toyota. We all pile into the car and we set off. Throughout the ride everyone is pointing out all the things they see.

"We're here, sir," he say. We collect our things and pile out of the car.

"Thank you, Marco," I say, looking at his name tag. He nods and I hand him a wad of one dollar bills.

"Thank you sir," he says, walking back to his car and driving away.

"Hello hello, are you the Ludwigs?" a voice behind me asks. I spin around and shake his outstretched hand.

"Yes we are, are you the owner of this hotel?" I ask him.

"Yes, please call me Santiago, shall I show you around?" he asks, extending his hand to Clove. She shakes it, I nod and he shows us everything. The pool, the restaurants, the beach,the park, and our room.

"And this is your key. There are fresh towels on your beds. Remember that the beaches are opened from 5am-12pm. You can freely rent a surfboard or boogie board whenever you want."

"Thank you," I say, taking the keys and entering. It's amazing. I step into the room, there's a small hallway, I roll the bags into a room. I see 3 small twin beds each against one of the walls, I guess that this is the boy's rooms. It's painted blue to show off the ocean and it has a nice view of the surf from here. I also see a bathroom with towels, a toilet, a nice shower, a double sink, and a bathtub. I put Darren's bag down and continue walking until I find another room. I look inside to see a big master bed with two night tables on each side with two lamps. There's a patio that overlooks the ocean and there's also a bathroom with a nice Jacuzzi. There's also a bathroom and a living room.

"So this is our house for the next week," I announce, dropping the suitcase on the bed.

"I call this bed!" I hear Sam holler.

"Then this is mine," Alex says.

"This is mine," Darren says. I walk in to see all of them unpacking. Me and Clove head into our room.

"Thank you for booking this, I really needed a break, a was really stressed," Clove says, looping her hands around my neck.

"I can take away the stress," I say.

"Oh really?" she asks raising an eyebrow. We meet halfway and we begin kissing. When she's tugging at my hair and I'm tugging at her shirt, it's clear what we both want. I lay her on the bed and crawl on top of her, I grind into her and she moans. I'm about to take off her shirt when Sam walks in. We automatically stop and untangle ourselves.

"What is it sweetie?" Clove asks, patting the bed next to her. He walks over and sits in between us.

"Can I have a snack?" he asks.

"Yeah, oh course," I say. Picking him up from his legs and walking with him upside downs to the kitchen.

**Hope you like this. Please check out my other clato stories if your into clato shipping, or check out my Harry and Ginny one. Please, REVIEWS!**


	3. Crashing through the Glass

**This chapter is dedicated to the author . The author is amazing and has really good stories. I would like to thank for the support, favorite, follow, and comments. **

**Clove POV:**

This is a much needed vacation. The sunshine is amazing, and Thailand is so much warmer than New Jersey is. Yesterday we all went on a banana boat together. I didn't think that I was going to like it, but with 4 sets of puppy eyes boring into my soul, I agreed. I screamed my head off and probably had more fun than all 3 of my kids put together. Two nights ago, we took a family walk on the beach, before the sun was about to set we got blankets, pillows, and food and had a nice dinner while the sun was setting. The night after we got here, we gathered on the beach and lit these paper lanterns and we pushed them in the air. They flew through the night, and I watched them in Cato's arms. The whole time we visited places, we rode elephants, we water skied, and we had family time. Even Alex, who's in his teenage stage seems to be having a lot of fun.

"Babe, Sam and Darren want to go to the pool now," Cato says as he hugs me from behind. I check my watch.

"We can go, then we can to lunch at that place that Marina raved about." Marina were people that we got friendly with. They lived right next to us in the hotel and had a kid that was 10 and got along with the boys really well.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the beach, you wanted to go since we first got here," he asked, heading to the drawer where we kept our clothes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, the kids wanna go really bad, I don't want them disappointed."

"You used to not want kids, and now you don't want to disappoint them," he says shaking his head as if he didn't understand.

"Things change, I'm probably not even going in the water," I say, pulling on a loose shirt and shorts, I tie my hair up and look at him.

"Why not?"

"I'm reading this really interesting book about these children, and every year they are sent into an arena where they fight to the death, in the end there is a lone victor. And this girl named Jennifer was picked with this boy Josh, and she volunteered for her sister," I explain, showing him the cover.

"Sounds interesting," he says, kissing me.

"I'll go check on the kids," I say strolling out of the room.

"Mommy, are we going to the pool?" Darren asks.

"Yes we are, now all of you put on your bathing suits," they all change into their bathing suits and Sam brings his goggles.

"Is Gale coming?" Sam really likes Gale because Gale and him talk about dinosaurs.

"No, they're going to the beach today, we'll talk to them later," I say, taking Darren's hand and leading him outside.

"Sunblock everyone," Cato announces, carrying a big tube of sunblock. We all help each other rub the sunscreen on each other's backs.

"Let's go," Alex says, taking the lead. We all follow him the the gigantic pool. It has a slide, a diving board, and a basketball hoop. It's pretty empty except for another family. We sit right next to the shade and they all plunge into the water, immediately starting a basketball game. It looks like it's Cato and Darren against Alex and Sam. I turn to my book, it's so good. Jennifer is now running from this group called the "Careers" and it seems like they all want to kill her.

"Mommy! Look!" I turn from my book to see Sam doing a flip off the diving board, I applaud and he smiles.

"Mommy! Look!" Cato yells as he plunges into the water getting me splashed in the process.

"Cato! You idiot!" I scream, I'm soaked and my book is dripping. He just gives me a goofy smile blows me a kiss. I smile, I mean how can I be mad at Cato. They play about three games and I'm at the part where this girl named Isabelle tries to kill Jennifer, but I understand why. Even though they have murdered, the are just children brainwashed by the capital.

"Mom, your bookmark," I look over to where Sam's pointing and I walk over. It stuck on one of those glass things that they put by pools to make them look fancy. All of a sudden a gust of wind picks up the paper and blows it to the left of where it originally was. I look up and I see a group of birds flying away from the ocean. I pick up the piece of paper, in the glass it's reflecting the ocean. The ocean looks bad, I guess it's about to storm. All of a sudden I see a monster wave rise up from the ocean and hit the water.

"CATO! GET THE KIDS OUT OF THE WATER!" I scream as I see the wave approaching us. Cato looks and sees it too, but it's too late. I hear Sam scream and the water comes rushing at me, sending me smashing through the glass.

**What do you guys think? Please review. And another thank you to **


	4. Those Eyes

**Thank you for the reviews. I know I've been posting a lot, but im out of school this week so thts the only reason why. Now let's begin ourr story. **

**Alex POV:**

Right after I hear mom yell at dad to get us out of the water, I turn around to meet a giant wave moving at me. I'm already trying to swim away and dad picks up Sam and Darren, running out of the water, but we were too late. The wave comes rushing at us and hits us. The strength of the water sends me right into the concrete wall of the pool. My face slams into it, dazing me. Also by legs get scraped by the wall. I'm underwater and loosing my breath, I swim up quickly and take in huge gulps of air.

"Help!" I manage to yell through my heavy breathing. I tread water and look around, no one's here.

"Help!" I yell. The current is too strong so I move with the water. I see a big tree that has not gone down yet and swim towards it. I pull myself on the branch and breath. The current is getting harder, I don't feel the tree tilting until the trunk breaks. Sending me into the water again. I immediately start swimming again until I see a head bob up. I swim over to the body and turn the person over. The girl who was in my hands might have been beautiful at one point, but she is bleeding so much that I can hardly recognize her. Her eyes that might have been beautiful are now opened in fear forever. Her lips that might have been smooth once before, are now blue. I take her pulse, even though I know she's dead. Nothing. I let her go and she drifts off with the current. I swim faster ahead, knowing that if I keep treading to long I will die of exhaustion. I come across a tree branch that fell, but stayed in it's place. I latch onto the trunk and allow myself to cool down and access my wounds. Then I hear it.

"Alex!"

**Clove POV:**

Pain is all I can feel. Glass is stuck all over me, and I'm loosing oxygen. I quickly swim to the surface and tread water. I need to find my family. I try to fight the current, but it's too strong. The only thing I can do is go with the ocean. I bob up and down for a while until I see a tree. It's branch is about to break, I propel myself away from the branch, but I'm not fast enough. The broken branch digs into the muscle of my leg, leaving me with blinding pain. I struggle to swim to the surface, but the branch wound is not making it easy. But I have to survive, for my family, for Cato. I launch myself up and break through the surface of the water. I tread some more, letting the current take me. The salt water in the ocean is making the wound unbearable, but I grit my teeth and continue treading. I look up at the trees. I see that they are falling. I try to avoid them the best that I can. But one falls on me. It pins me down and takes me down deep. I feel my ears pop, but I can't get up. The palm tree had spikes on it, which are now digging into my stomach. I struggle until someone grabs my hand. I let that person do that. Thee person pulls me up out of the water and finds a broken tree branch. I look to see a woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

"T-thank you," I say, still taking in air.

"Your welcome," she says. "Now if you excuse me, I need to find my family," she says, swimming off. I need to find Cato and the kids. I really hope that they're okay and not as badly hurt as me.

"Cato!"

"Darren!"

"Sam!"

"Alex!" I yell into the sky.

"Mom!" I hear someone yell faintly.

"Alex!" I scream again, happy tears running down my face, one of my children is okay.

"Mom!" he yells. I let go of my branch and swim.

"Alex, where are you!" I yell.

"I'm on the tree!" I look around to see familiar brown hair that I know and love. I quickly swim over to meet him.

"Mom!" he yells, hugging me tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here," I say crying, slightly from pain, and slightly from happiness.

**Reviews?**


	5. Poseidon's gift

**I don't own the Hunger Games or The Impossible.**

**Clove POV:**

I hold my son close to me. I hope that he's not too hurt. I don't know where Sam, Darren, or Cato are. I just really hope that they're okay and that they're not... I can't say it. I can't even think if they're hurt.

"I'm scared mom," I look down at Alex.

"I'm scared too," I answer truthfully. We hang onto the tree and just float. As we float I look around. I see power lines in the water, cars, trees, and people. We pass bodies floating in the water. Those people probably came here for a vacation, and now they're dead. They probably have families that don't even know that they're dead, just think that they're getting tans right now near the ocean. Oh god, Marina and her family. They probably got the worst of this tsunami. I shed a tear, they're probably dead. They were such a nice family.

"What are your injuries?" I ask.

"My face got hit against the concrete of the pool and I'm just scrapped," he responds.

"We got to get out of the water," I say, looking at another power line. We paddle to the land and we stand. I want to sit back down because the pain is so intense in my leg, but I grit my teeth and keep walking, for Alex's sake.

"Mom," I turn around to see him pointing at my leg. Because of the branch a whole chuck of skin is hanging off my leg. I know that I can't pull it off so I grab a rope and tie it. Alex looks away, and it takes everything in me not to scream in pain. When I'm done, spots are dotting my vision. I pull out bloody pieces of glass that I can find and we continue walking. Eventually I have to lean on Alex for support. All of a sudden I hear a baby's cries. I stop and listen, I hear it again.

"Alex, we have to help that child," I say, limping ahead.

"No mom, we need to get you help," he says motioning to my leg.

"Alex, we need to help that baby," I insist.

"No, your loosing a lot of blood, and your hurt," he argues.

"Well that baby will be hurt or is hurt too. Alex that is someone's child. I need to help him or her. If one of you were hurt or lost I would want someone to do that for me," I say, limping ahead. Ignoring any protests from Alex. Eventually Alex falls in step with me. I hear the baby's cries more. I walk in the direction of the baby's cries. I look around and see that the leaves are moving. That's where the baby is. I try to move the branches, but I'm too weak.

"Please Alex," I plead with my son. He quickly helps me lift the branch to reveal a beautiful baby boy. He has bronze hair and sea green eyes. I gently pick up the crying baby and calm him.

"It's okay, I'm here," I say, rocking him. The baby calms down. Luckily he's not hurt, just little cuts. We continue walking while I hold him.

"We should find a tree," I say. Alex agrees and we continue looking for a tree. We find one buts it's really high. I know that it'll be hard to get up, but I have to try. Alex goes up first, then I hand him the baby. Then I try to get up. I can't really jump, and my stomach is so wounded that it'll hurt even if I try to pull myself up. When I try to lift myself up, I let our my first scream. It scares Alex and it scares me. I try to jump up, but it doesn't work. Tears cloud my vision as I try to pull myself up. Alex comes down and helps me up. He has to go down and let me support my weight on his back so I can get up. I can tell that he's struggling, but he's not saying anything. I better just pull myself up and go through a lot of pain then let Alex go through back pain. I grit my teeth and pull myself up fully, scraping my chest and leg in the process. Black dots cloud my vision as I'm sitting in the tree.

"Thank you Alex," I say thankfully.

"Your welcome mom, I think that we should sleep," he suggests. I don't argue with him. I let him lean into me and put his head in between my neck so he's comfortable. Then I drift off, dreaming about our life before this.

**Reviews... I updated all my stories. So goodnight..**


	6. The Stranger

**Sorry for the long wait. For whoever watched the Oscars, Naomi Watts was there. Jennifer Lawrence was stunning and I loved Amy Adams's dress.**

**Cato POV:**

I whip my head around to see the overpowering wave rushing at us. I pick up Sam and Darren, one is each arm, and try to run. But the water came to fast and we were too late. I went crashing into the water, my face slamming into the floor of the pool. Darren and Sam were snatched from my grip. I grabbed for them, but all I found touched was water. I thrash around, opening my eyes every so often. I find the power to push myself off the bottom of the pool and to the surface of the water. I emerge to chaos. I swim around, trying to avoid the trees falling and all the sharp debris floating, but some of it managed to cut me. I look around in circles for my family.

"Darren! Clove! Sam! Alex!" That became my mantra, I screamed it, but no one responded.

I current is too strong so I let it pull me. I wipe the blonde hair out of my eyes and try to see through the salt water. I spot a fallen tree and swim over to it, grabbing on.

"Dad!" I turn around so fast. I see Darren and Sam hanging onto a tree for dear life. I try to swim over to them, but the current is too strong. I drift down lower until I'm in front of them.

"Let go!" I command, I'll catch them when they come close enough. They shake their heads, petrified of the rushing water. I grab onto a branch that is stuck to the tree.

"Now, I'm right here boys," I say. They shake their heads, I feel the branch loosening from my grip.

"Sam and Darren, please now," they hear the pleading in my voice and let go. They are being pushed through the water quickly. When they come close I am able to connect hands with Sam. I pull them near me. I check their faces quickly, they have a few cuts, but they'll be fine.

"Come on," I say. Just then the branch snaps, sending us tumbling through the water. But this time, I'm able to hold onto both of them. We all surface and I look around me. A house roof! We could go there and we're high enough that we'll be safe. I pull them towards the roof, but the current is too strong and I can't fight for long.

"Here!" I hear someone yell. I look up and see a tall strong man on the roof. He's sitting there alone. His arms are open and he has an urgent look on his face.

"I'll help you, hand me your kids!" he shouts over the ragging water.

"I can't do it," I say, trying to fight against the stream, but it's useless.

"Come on, for your children!" he says. I find a foot hold and I bring all my strength to my feet. One, Two, Three. I use all the strength I can muster to shoot myself off the branch my foot was on and much closer to the roof.

"Sam! Help Darren into that man's arms!" I yell. Sam puts Darren's hand into the hand of the man's and he pulls him up. I lift up Sam and I feel his weight taken off of me. I look up to see my kids safely on the roof.

"Here!" the kind man holds out his hand, but before I can get to it I'm washed away again. I try to fight it, but I can't, not this time. I current is bringing me farther than I want to be.

"My hand!" the man yells, he's on the edge of the roof. If this doesn't work, he could fall in, but he took that chance. I am able to grab his hand and he pulls me up with one swift motion. I lay on the hard surface, panting. I look up to make sure that Darren and Sam are okay. Darren is crying so I hurry over to him. Luckily he's just crying from shock, not pain. I rock him back and forth and I hug Sam. Soon Darren drifts to sleep and I lay him down.

"Thank you so much buddy," I say to Sam, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Your welcome dad," he says, smiling.

"And thank you so much man. Without you I don't think that we would've been able to survive," I say, holding me hand out to him. He smiles and takes it, shaking it.

"My name's Marvel," he says, What kind of name is Marvel?

"Cato," I say, smiling. I look over Marvel. He was brown hair and brown eyes.

"You have a family?" he asks.

"Well my two sons are with me, but my older son and my wife are missing," I say, now it hit me. Clove could be dead. She might never see me or her children again. Alex will be gone, I'll never be able to ride with him in his new car or just spend quality time together.

"I'm sorry," he says. My eyes are watering up just thinking about Clove and Alex.

"It's okay, I just hope that they are. Do you have a family?" I ask.

"Yes, my wife Glimmer and my daughter Maggie came here together. I need to look for them. I don't know where they were, I woke up and I got dressed. They left a note, but I don't know what it said because just them I got washed away by the tsunami. Luckily I could get on my roof quick enough, but I wish I could have been with them when it happened," he says wiping a stray tear. I look out, the current has stopped and the water is at a standstill.

"Clove!" I yell, trying again. "Alex!" I scream through the deserted ocean. I sink back down in defeat when I don't hear anything. Marvel is yelling out to his family, but he gets nothing as well.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're okay Clove, I hope your with Alex and are okay..." I say, while stroking Darren's hair.

**Reviews?**


	7. soda

**sORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE TIME**

**Alex POV (I'm switchin it up):**

I watch as my mom nurses the baby boy that we saved. The baby is okay, just a few scratches. All of a sudden a glint catches my eyes. I look down to see a can of something, I run down the tree and pick up the can. It's a soda bottle. I rush up t he tree and open it. I gulp it down thirstily and hand it to mom. I can see that she is in pain, every time she moves she winces. Mom takes the can and gives some to the baby and then drinks a little and hands it back to me.

"Thank you Alex," she says.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm fine," she replies, and smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Mom, seriously," I say.

"I'm fine, we're alive. I just hope that dad and Darren and Sam are okay too," I see her eyes water and and hug her to comfort her.

"It'll be okay mom," I say. I look at her, her hair is all messy and her eyes are red from all the salt. Her wounds are the worst though. She's losing blood and even though she might not want to admit it, if we don't get help we'll die. I look around us. The sand is still wet from the tsunami and all around there is destruction. I see fallen trees, cars, house parts, and worse of all, people. There are people and animals lying around in the sand, dead. Some of their families might not even know about it yet. All of a sudden I hear a noise. I look around from my perch on the tree and see people. Actual people. They're walking around, looking though all the wreckage, looking for survivors.

"Here! Over here!" I yell, flailing my arms around. "Mom, there are people!" Mom looks over to see the people an starts to yell too. The people quickly rush over to us. I jump off the tree and talk to them, luckily one of them can translate.

"Are you okay?" the man asks.

"No, my mom is serverly injured and we have a baby who also might be hurt," I explain.

"Do you have any other family?" the man asks.

"Yes, my dad and my two younger brothers are out there somewhere," I say. The man translates to the people.

"I'm Seneca, I can help you guys," Seneca says, extending his hand. I shake it and show them where my mom is. She slowly and painfully makes her way down the tree until she touches the sand, but immediatley she is too weak and has to lean against the tree for support. In her arms is the baby.

"Hello, I'm Seneca," the man introduces himself and my mom shakes his hand.

"Clove, Clove Ludwig," she says.

"We have a medical center that we need to get you to, but it's far away," Seneca says. He sees that she can't walk well and he drags her to the saftey camp. The pain must be excruciating because mom is crying and is screaming in pain.

"Mom, it's okay," I say to her, holding her hand. I can see that she's biting her tongue so she can't scream too loud. A couple times she blacks out, but she always wakes up screaming. Finally we arrive at a tribe.

"Where's the medical center?" I ask. Seneca promised a medical center, not a tribe.

"We have a car, and we can drive you there," he says. Many women imediatley crowd us. They have some type of medicine and they give me some for my scratches to clean them out. I wince from the small pain, but it's over soon. The women crowd mom, trying to clan out her leg. I hear her scream and I know that they put that alcohol thing on it.

"The truck is ready," Seneca says. Everyone lifts up to the trunk and I join her, holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry Alex," she says, crying.

"I love you mom," I say, crying.

"I love you Alex."

**reviews**


	8. I promise

**Hey guys, how was your guyss saint patrick's day?**

**Cato POV:**

We wait until the water stops moving so fast. I don't know how long I've been here, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks? All I know is that Clove and Alex are lost. Finally, the water starts to slow down and we can put our feet in the water. Me and Marvel timidly place out feet in the water, testing it out. It seems fine, so Marvel puts another foot in. Big mistake. He gets pushed by the current and falls into the water. Struggling, he bobs up and down in the water.

"Help!" he yells. I reach my hand out to try to grab him, but it doesn't work. I cautiously lean over the edge of the roof, knowing that if a strong current comes, I fall in. We're reaching to grab hands, until our hands meet. I grip his hand and with all the strength I can muster, pull him back up.

"Thank you," Marvel pants.

"You saved me and my kids," I reminded him.

"Yes, but you could have left me there, thank you," he says, standing up.

"No problem," I say.

"I think we should explore the room that we're over, because if we're here forever, we'll die," he says.

"Okay, I think both of us should go and leave the kids here," I say.

"Okay," he agrees. I walk over to my kids and they look up at me.

"Where's mom?" Darren asks, on the verge of tears.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asks, crying. I kneel down next to them and hug them.

"They're okay, they're strong and they'll be just fine," I reassure them and myself.

"Are you sure?" Darren asked.

"Positive."

"What if they're dead?" Sam asks. I'm taken aback by the question. What do I tell him? That there's a big chance that they're dead or hurt, but don't be scared? I can't lie to them, but I can't be truthful either.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. Darren starts to cry when he processes what I just said. I cry a little too, hugging them.

"I found a way in!" Marvel yells from across the roof. Sam and Darren look at me questioningly.

"Where are you going?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Are you going to find mommy?"

"What about Sam?"

They fire questions at me.

"I'm going down to the room below and looking for food," I tell them.

"Can I come?" Sam asks.

"No," I say firmly.

"Why?" Darren asks, already standing up.

"Because mommy wants you safe right?" I tear up at the mention of Clove.

"Yes," Darren says.

"So stay here and sleep, and don't even think about walking over to the edge of the roof," I say. They nod and I stand up, kissing them both on the head and walking towards Marvel.

"Ready?" he asks, opening up a hatch, revealing the inside of the house. Thankfully the water flooded out of the house, leaving it dry.

"I'll go first," I say, dropping down to the ground. I wish I didn't go first. In the house was a family. I quickly rush over to them, to see if they're okay. I flip over the first body. It's a child, no older than 7. Her eyes are open and lifeless. Her body is damp and her hair is full of sand. I stroke her face, trying to wake her up, even though I know she's dead. I close her hazel eyes, and let her sleep. I go to the next body, the father. His face looks distressed and he's holding a toy, probably of one of his kids. His face is turned, as if he just saw the wave before it killed him. The last body is pressed against the wall. The wife's once beautiful blonde hair was now filled with sand and seaweed. She looks as if she was screaming because he mouth was opened. Tears come to my eyes as I look at the corpses surrounding me. This could have been our family. We were one of the lucky ones. I was too wrapped up with the family that I didn't realize that Marvel came in. I heard foot steeps and I turned around. He look surprised by my tears, but quickly understood when he saw the family behind me.

"Let's just find what we need and get out of here," he says. I can't agree with him more. We raid the refrigerators and closets. I find water bottles that were never used, and some cans of beans, pickled vegetables, fruits, and tuna. I grab as much as I can and throw it up one at a time. Once all the food we got is up on the roof, we climb up. We eat and while we do I realize something.

"Do you have a phone?" I ask.

"Yes, do you want to use it?"

"Please," he hands me the phone. I dial in Clove's parent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Cato."

"Hello Cato, how is the trip?"

"There was a disaster," I say.

"What kind of disaster?" Mrs. Sevina asks.

"There was a tsunami," I hear her gasp on the other end.

"Are you all okay?"

"I'm with Sam and Darren. But Clove and Alex got separated from us right when the wave hit," I say, tears in my voice.

"Do you know where she is?" I hear her crying.

"No, but I'll find them. I promise you that," I say crying.

"That you, and whe-" the line is cut short. I look and see that the battery has ran out. I hand the phone back and look at my kids.

"Thank you, but the battery ran out. I'm sorry," I tell him.

"It's okay, I called when you were sleeping," he says, smiling slightly.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"It was grandma."

"Why were you crying?" Darren observes.

"Because of mom and Alex," I respond.

"Oh," was all they could say.

**Reviews please. I'm thinking of ideas for the story. If anyone has any please PM me.**


	9. Not Yet

**This is not my story, I'm just using my imagination to create different ideas. Hunger Games is not mine, and The Impossible is not mine. And I'm sorry to all the families in Thailand that went through these horrors or even worse. **

**Clove POV:**

I'm so happy that the man saved us when he did. At least I know Alex and the baby will be okay. The pain is terrible and everywhere. When they were dragging me to the car, the wound in my leg would touch the ground and I had to scream. I wish Alex didn't hear the screams that came out of me. Even I was scared of my screams. We're driving in the car towards the "hospital". Maybe Cato and the kids will be there.

"Mom, we're almost there," Alex tells me, holding my hand while I lie in the trunk of the pick up car.

"Okay, are you okay?" I ask, taking my arm that wasn't hurt my the tree, I push his hair back.

"No, I'm fine," he says. I look him over as good as I can while I'm laying down. He has scratches and burns from the sun, but we all do. He doesn't have any infection that I can tell of and he doesn't need stitches.

"That's good," I say, still holding his hand.

"Yes, but you're not okay," he says.

"I'll be fine, I just need some stitches," I say nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. Alex looks concerned, but decides to let it slide. "How's the baby?"

"He's good," Alex says, holding up the little boy that we rescued. I smile and hold the baby's hand.

"You'll find your parents," I say to him. The baby just smiles like he always does.

"We're here," Seneca says. A woman comes up to us and looks at us.

"Hello, I'm Katherine," she introduces us, as nurses behind her comes with a stretcher to put me on. They wheel me through the hospital to a room. While we're going there I see terrible sights. Men, woman, children and the elderly laying in pain. I see nurses rushing around, trying to help everyone. If I were fine, I would help. I watch lonely people lay in their beds, crying about the losses of their families. The last sight is the worst, as I'm being wheeled into my room I hear a woman screaming. I look over to see a small boy laying there with his eyes open, not breathing. The woman has tears streaming down her face and looks to be in agony. Clutching the small boy's hand. She's screaming his name, begging for him to breathe. Tears cloud my vision as they close the door of the infirmary. That could easily be one of us.

"Alex, I'm sorry you had to see that," I say. Alex looks older. He hasn't grown at all, but he seems matured. His eyes are hard and seem like they've seem everything. And that scares me.

"It's terrible," he says. I look to see that there's a back rest, so I sit up so I can see him fully.

"Come here," I say. He looks at me unsure.

"Mom, you should lay down," he says.

"I'm fine, just come here and hug me," I say. He puts down the infant and walks over and wraps me in a tight hug. I feel his tears running down my back and I feel his sobs rack through his body. "It's going to be okay," I say soothingly. His arm is wrapped around my sun burned shoulder and it hurts bad, but I keep it in.

"Hello," I look over to see a man standing in the front of the door.

"Hello doctor," I say. The man looks tired and distressed. His eyes are sad from all the horrors he has seen. Alex pulls away from me and wipes his tears away and sits next to me.

"Your sons?" he asks.

"No, this is my son, and this is a boy we saved," I say.

"Do you know where the boy's parents are?" he asks.

"No. We were walking after the tsunami hit and we heard crying. We looked around until we found him under some leaves," I explain the story.

"Who should I check first?" the doctor asks me.

"Could you check my son, the boy, then me?" I ask. He nods and makes Alex stand up.

"Burns, fever, and some scrapes," the doctor concludes. "I'll give him some Neosporin and some Tylenol. The burns will go away by themselves."

"Okay, thank you," I say as the doctor open up a medicine cabinet and selects the two supplies. The medicine cabinet looks sad and empty. Soon there will not be enough for everyone.

"The boy is fine, I'll just give him so Neosporin," he says, handing the boy back to Alex. The doctor walks over to me and looks over my cuts. He takes my temperature and blood pressure.

"You'll need surgery on your stomach and your leg. Your arm will need stitches." he says.

"Why does my stomach and leg need stitches?" I ask.

"Something fell on your stomach, something sharp because as I shine this flashlight on it, there's still some of the sharp leaves in your stomach. Your leg has an infection," he says.

"Is there any medicine to stop the infection?"

"Unfortunately no, but we'll send in a nurse for temporary stitches for your stomach and leg so they don't bleed out. Also, she'll wrap your arm for you and stitch it up," he says.

"Okay thank you," I say.

"Oh, and I'm sorry, but we can't give you pain killers, but we will for your after surgery," he says, then he closes the door.

"Alex check my leg please," I say. He gets up and looks at it.

"It's darker than it should be," he says.

"It's not black, right?" I ask him.

"No, but it's discolored," he says.

"As long as it's not black, I'll be fine."

**I really need inspiration. **


End file.
